


Last Call

by quiet_rebel



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Belts, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirrty talk, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: How did Kate go from being a choir girl to a girl who wore black leather and drank whiskey?
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some recent audition clips of our two favorite actors! That's what I love about being a writer; when there's no real content, you just make-up whatever you want! Enjoy the dirty smut.
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

It was ten minutes after closing time when the blonde walked into the bar.

Seth watched from behind the counter as the girl scanned the empty room before settling her gaze on him. He took a moment to study her too. She was dressed in a black leather jacket over a black low-cut top and dark blue jeans with black Doc Marten boots. The only make-up she seemed to have on was mascara and pink lip gloss, but she didn't need anymore. She was gorgeous. 

After sizing him up, the girl hopped on a bar stool. “Did I miss last call?” 

“I'm afraid you did.” 

“Come on. I've been on the road for six hours,” the girl said. “I need a drink.”

Seth smirked. “ID?”

With a scowl, the girl pulled a driver's license from her pocket. Name Katherine Fuller, age twenty-one as of two weeks ago, but that wasn't the most interesting part.

“So, Katherine, what's a girl from Texas doing in Kansas?” Seth said, handing her back the card. 

“It's Kate, and I'm just on a quick road trip.”

“Alone?”

“What are you? My dad?” Kate said with a teasing smile. 

Seth frowned and crossed his arms over his flannel shirt. Yeah, he was pushing forty, and with his salt and pepper hair and beard, he probably looked ancient to someone like Kate, but he definitely was not old enough to be her dad.

Daddy, on the other hand...

“I should check that ID again,” Seth said.

Kate batted her eyelashes at him. “What for?”

“To make sure I'm not dealing with a little brat.”

She licked her lips and leaned over the counter, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. “Trust me. I'm all grown up.”

“I can see that,” he said, moving his gaze from her chest to her pretty green eyes.

Just as Seth was entertaining the thought of pulling Kate into a kiss, she sat back.

“So, that drink?”

Seth took in a deep breath, the sparks still coursing through him. “Yeah, I think I need one too.” He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's. “Whiskey, okay?”

She nodded, and he poured them two shots.

“What should we toast to?” Kate asked.

He lifted his glass. “To new friends.”

She smiled. “To new friends.”

They clinked their glasses together and tossed the liquor back. Kate finished it with a straight face. She definitely wasn't a Cosmo-type of girl. 

“Okay, new friend, what's your name?” Kate asked.

“I'm Seth.”

“And is this your bar, Seth?”

“It sure is.”

Kate looked around the place again, at the tables and chairs, the pool table, and arcade games. “Ever think of putting a stage in here? Maybe some live music, even some karaoke?”

Shaking his head, Seth let out a dry chuckle. “Karaoke? Yeah, right.”

“Oh, come on, you know you're just dying to sing some Journey right now.”

“Hell, no. You'll never see me with a mic.” He gestured to his empty shot glass. “Not even after ten of those.”

“Never say never,” Kate said, smiling, obviously pleased with his embarrassment. 

“Okay, what about you, princess? Do you sing?”

“I used to, back in Texas.”

“Beauty pageants?”

“Shut up.” A slow smile appeared on her face. “It was in my church choir.”

This girl was just full of surprises. How did Kate go from being a choir girl to a girl who wore black leather and drank whiskey? 

“You know what? Karaoke is a great idea.” Seth refilled their shot glasses. “To Journey.”

Kate giggled. “I knew it.” She raised her glass. “To Journey.” After finishing her shot, she rose from the stool. “I should get going.”

“It's late,” Seth said. 

“Yeah, that's why I should go.” She tossed two twenties on the counter. “It was nice meeting you, Seth.”

Without thinking about it, he placed his hand over hers. “You should stay. I mean, the places around here are pretty much roach motels. I have a room upstairs you can use.”

Kate looked down at their hands but didn't pull away from him.

“I don't want you to be alone,” Seth added truthfully.

She lifted her gaze to his face. Her eyes soft, open. “Okay, I'll stay.”

**

After Seth closed up the bar, he took Kate to the back staircase which led to the second floor. There was a door that opened to a studio bedroom with a bathroom. 

“There are towels in there,” Seth said, pointing to a linen closet. “And extra sheets and blankets if you get cold.”

“You're not staying with me?” Kate asked, her voice so sweet it made his cock hard. 

He cleared his throat. “Do you want me to?”

“I don't want you to be alone either,” she said.

_Fuck._

Kate took off her leather jacket and draped it over the armchair. Without the heavy garment covering her body, she looked even smaller; Seth had the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

Instead, he said in a husky voice, “Keep going.”

Like a good little girl, Kate grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it over her head, revealing her black lacy bra and smooth, flat stomach.

“Your turn,” she said with a smile.

Not missing a beat, he unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it on the floor.

“Keep going,” Kate said, reaching behind her back.

Now smiling with her, Seth pulled his white tank off as Kate removed her bra. He took in the sight of her beautiful tits, while she stared as his muscles and the tattoo of the black flames running up his right arm. The sparks he felt earlier were like wildfires now. It only took one second for him to cross the room and take Kate's face in his hands and kiss her. She also didn't waste any time, returning his kiss with the same passion. He tasted whiskey on her tongue and cherries on her lips. Kate rose on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. Her soft tits pressed against his hard chest, causing him to groan.

Still kissing, Seth guided them to the queen-sized bed, placing Kate on her back. He positioned himself in between her open legs and covered her body with his larger one. She ran her hands over his naked back, grinding her hips up to meet him. His own hands traveled down to grab her tiny waist. As much as it pained him to stop kissing Kate, he pulled away. Both of them were breathless. Kate's cheeks were pink and flushed. Her green eyes dark and dilated with desire. She was literally trembling underneath him.

“I've never done this before,” she said in a soft voice.

Seth narrowed his eyes. “Wait, are you a—”

Kate playfully hit his arm. “I'm talking about having a one night stand.”

“Who says it has to be for one night?” Seth grinned and lowered himself back down to her for another kiss. She moaned against his mouth as his beard scratched her soft skin. Kissing alongside her neck, he grabbed her tits; they were small and firm, two perfect handfuls. 

Kate whimpered. “I like how you touch me.”

He pinched her pink nipples. “How about now?”

Biting her lip, she nodded.

Seth lowered his mouth in between her breasts and kissed the pale patch of skin there. She tasted and smelled like warm vanilla frosting. “Now?”

“Yes, touch me more, please,” she sighed, her eyes closing.

He took a hard nub into his mouth and teased it with his tongue before gently sucking on it. Kate writhed uncontrollably under him. She was a squirmy little thing, but Seth liked how responsive she was. He moved his mouth to her other nipple and gave it the same attention.

“Seth...” She opened her eyes and ran his fingers through his slicked-back hair. It had been awhile since he had his hair this long, and he had to admit it felt nice to have her fingers threading through the strands. “Can you...can you kiss me somewhere else?”

Even though he knew what she was asking, he placed a soft kiss on her belly button. “You mean here?”

Kate blushed. “That's nice, but I was thinking of someplace lower.”

More surprises from this dirty little girl.

Seth sat up and asked, “That depends. Are we still friends?”

Kate gestured to their half-naked bodies. “I think at this point we're more than that.”

“Does that mean you trust me then?”

She tilted her head. “What do you have in mind?”

“You have to trust me.” He got out of the bed and unbuckled his belt. 

Kate widened her eyes as he slid the black leather through the loops of his jeans and wrapped it around his right hand. 

“Do you trust me?” Seth asked again.

She gave him a silent nod.

“I can't hear you, princess,” he said.

She moved her gaze from his belt to his eyes. “Yes, _Daddy_ , I trust you.”

Seth had to hold back a groan as his cock strained against denim. He wasn't sure how many more surprises he could handle tonight. 

“Move to the top of the bed,” he told her. “Lie back against the pillows and put your hands over your head.”

Kate followed his instructions, resting her head on a pillow and stretching her hands toward the bed frame. 

“What are you going to do, Daddy?” she asked sweetly.

_Fuck you until you're so sore you can't stand on your own two legs._

But first...

“Daddy is gonna kiss you.” As he kissed her mouth, he took her wrists and crossed them. Then, he took his belt and bound them together before looping the strap through the wooden bed frame and into a secure knot. When he stepped back, Kate was tied to the bed, helpless to what he was going to do to her.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked.

Kate angled her body toward him. “Can Daddy kiss me some more?”

Seth grinned. She was enjoying this so much more than him.

He moved to the foot of the bed and took off her boots and socks. Her toes were painted a sexy red. He stroked her legs and inner thighs and listened to Kate's breathing hitch as he rubbed her pussy through her jeans. 

“You must be soaked, baby,” he said.

“Why don't you find out?” Kate said with that sugary, sinful voice.

Seth unbuttoned her jeans and lowered her zipper, then he slowly pulled the garment down her legs. She wore a pair of black lacy panties that matched her bra, and sure enough, there was a wet spot in front. He pictured himself licking the juices that were dripping out of her pink slit.

“Your turn.” Kate's words broke him out of his daydream. 

She was the one in restraints, yet she still had some power over him.

Seth took off his shoes and jeans, leaving his black boxer briefs on, even though his cock was jutting out, begging to be freed. But he knew as soon as he removed that barrier, he was going to sink right into Kate's wet cunt. Instead, he wanted to keep playing. He hooked his fingers to her panties and tugged them off. He was tempted to sniff them, but he didn't need to. Seth could smell how aroused Kate was. 

His gaze wandered over her nakedness. Just turned twenty-one, and it showed on every inch of her tight little body. Her long blonde hair and green eyes. Her delicious mouth. Her perky tits and pretty nipples. Her small hands fastened to the bed frame. Those long legs. And that beautiful pussy. Smooth and pink and glistening just for him. He couldn't find a single flaw. 

This ex-choir girl was going to be the star of his filthiest fantasies for years to come. 

Under his heated expression, Kate twisted her bound wrists and let out a breathless whine. “Please, Daddy, kiss me now.”

Seth couldn't deny his princess any longer. He opened her legs wide and watched her leaking pussy lips part for him like blooming petals on the first day of spring. He stared at it like a parched man who had finally found his oasis. It was time to drink up. He buried his head in between Kate's thighs and licked her bare cunt with one long stroke. Kate gasped. He licked her again and more juices flowed out. She tasted like strawberries and champagne, and he wasn't going to stop until he had his fill.

Kate whimpered and moaned above him, unable to do anything but experience and feel his tongue and now his fingers inside her. He thrust his middle and ring finger in and out of her drenched hole. She felt tight and snug, and he couldn't wait until it was his cock doing the same thing. Still fucking her with his fingers, he licked her needy little clit. Kate wailed helplessly, the sounds shooting straight to his dick. 

“Daddy,” she sobbed. “Daddy, I'm gonna come.”

Good. That's what Seth wanted. He moved his fingers deeper and faster, sucking on her clit hard, until Kate's entire body jerked and she climaxed, soaking his fingers and beard. But, he wasn't through with her yet.

Kate was still twitching as Seth turned her over on to her stomach and dropped his hand back in between her legs. He slipped three of his thick fingers easily inside her gushing pussy. If he really wanted to torture her, he would add in one more finger and get her ready for the nine inches that was coming her way. 

“Daddy, it's too much,” she cried into the pillow.

Seth comforted Kate by curling behind her and blanketing her back with his heavy body and warm weight. “Shhh...I know you can give Daddy one more, maybe even two,” he said into her ear. “Will you do that for Daddy? I promise I'll give you a reward if you're good. ”

Kate blinked away the tears and nodded weakly. “Promise?”

“Promise.” He kissed her long and deep, allowing her to taste herself on his lips and tongue. As he continued to fuck her with his fingers, he slowly began to thrust his cock in between her ass cheeks. Kate was quick to grind back against him. Even through his cotton boxers, it felt amazing. He moved his mouth lower, suckling the sensitive spot in between Kate's neck and shoulder. She whimpered as her eyelids fell. 

“That's it, baby,” he murmured into her hot skin. “Let Daddy take care of his little girl.”

Seth continued to hump Kate from behind and suck on her neck, his three fingers thrusting into her squelching pussy. Kate whined, rocking harder against his hand and cock. Back and forth. Back and forth. She clenched around his fingers, signaling to him she was close to coming again.

Seth panted against the nape of her neck. “Come for Daddy, princess. Let me feel everything.”

And he did as Kate screamed and a spasm jolted through her quivering body. Her juices squirted down his fingers and wrist, and he knew immediately he had to taste it again.

Before Kate knew what was going on, he had her on her back again. He settled in between her slick thighs and feasted on her cunt once more. Kate was sobbing again, trying as hard as she could to move away from him, but with her hands bound to the bed frame, it was no use.

Seth placed her legs over his broad shoulders and grabbed a hold of her waist to keep her from squirming too much. He planted his mouth back on her shiny pink cunt and eagerly drank from her fountain. No matter what, he couldn't get enough of the taste of champagne and strawberries. Soon, he burst through the dam again as her juices poured out of her and she shook violently. It was a good thing he was already holding her down

“Oh, god...oh, god...” Kate babbled in a delirious state. Seth didn't blame her; three back-to-back orgasms would do that to anyone. 

He gave her slit one more swipe before lowering her legs from his shoulders and sitting up. Kate was breathing hard, her eyes closed, and her body covered with perspiration. Without any warning, he slapped her wet pussy twice, causing her to cry out and her eyes to fly open. Tears stained her cheeks. Poor thing. All that overwhelming stimulation and he hadn't even given her his cock yet. Seth was going to change that right now.

He moved out of bed and took off his boxers. His thick, veiny cock sprang forward; it was bobbing hard and leaking at the head. Kate stared at it, biting her lip and looking nervous and excited at the same time. Grabbing the base of his cock, he returned to Kate and knelt beside her immobile body. 

“Time for your reward, baby.” With his free hand, he cradled the back of her head and guided her mouth to his tip. She willingly parted her cherry lips and swirled her pink tongue around his pre-cum. She let out a soft moan as she tasted him.

“It's your turn to take care of Daddy,” he said through his uneven breathing.

Kate opened her mouth wider, prompting him to push his cock deeper inside. Could she do it? Could she take all nine inches down her throat? He was willing to try.

“Oh, fuck.” He slid in further, as slowly as he able to, until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged. It wasn't his entire length, but it was close enough. He pulled out halfway and hit the back of her throat again, and again, and again, until he was full-on fucking her mouth. “That's right. Open your throat for Daddy.” Kate moaned loudly around his dick, her watery green eyes looking up at him, and her fingers flexing around his belt. He was holding the back of her head with both hands now, keeping her in place as he stuffed his cock in and out of her swollen mouth. Her drool and spit was turning this into a messy blowjob, but those were the best ones.

Seth was so lost in the moment he almost didn't hear Kate's muffled words coming from behind his cock. He pulled out completely, leaving behind a trail of saliva and cum. 

“What was that, princess?” he said.

Kate gasped for air. “Come inside my pussy, Daddy.”

“Do you really want a stranger's cum inside you, baby?”

She nodded. “Yes, Daddy, I want your cum.”

“Fuck,” he muttered, remembering how warm and tight she felt around his fingers and how much he wanted to feel that with his cock.

“Daddy, _please_...”

Tied to his bed, Kate looked so damn beautiful and desperate for his cum. Shit, if this was just for one night, they might as well go all the way.

Stroking his cock, wet and slick from fucking Kate's mouth, he moved back to the edge of the bed and spread her legs again. Only this time, he was going to put his naked cock inside her. He rubbed her pink folds with his tip, tickling her clit, before pushing into her small body. 

Kate moaned. “Oh, fuck...”

Seth nudged another two inches inside, and she moaned again, squeezing her pussy walls around him. He knew he was big, so he was glad he had spent time getting her ready for his cock. Using his fingers, he played with her clit as he continued sliding into her. 

“Fuck, you are so tight, princess,” he said, pulling out and slapping her sensitive clit with his heavy cock.

Kate jumped, and he slammed right back inside her. He pushed all the way until he bottomed out, his balls pressed against her ass. She threw her head back and let out a loud mewl. He was so deep inside her that he was sure he was touching her womb, and if he put a baby inside her, so be it. 

As soon as he started thrusting, he noticed his big cock creating a bulge inside her little tummy. Fuck, he could actually see himself moving inside her. Kate was watching too, her eyes glazed with a faraway expression on her face like she couldn't believe this was happening.

“You see that, princess?” he said. “You see how far I am inside you?”

She whimpered. “Yes, Daddy, and I can feel how full I am too.”

Shit, all this dirty talk only made Seth want to fuck Kate harder. He lifted himself up and pinned her knees to her shoulders, slamming into her tight pussy over and over. If he was being too rough, Kate showed no signs of it. She tossed her head from side to side, moaning and wincing with pleasure, wringing her bound hands over her head. Her tits bounced with each one of his forceful thrusts, and he wished he had his phone with him so he could take a video. Instead, he cemented into his mind the image of Kate tied to his bed, her petite body folded in half as he hammered his big cock into her little pussy. She was definitely going to be sore for days.

“Kiss me again, Daddy,” Kate said.

He leaned down and kissed her mouth, then cupped her face. She looked up with so much tenderness it made his heart ache. 

“Seth,” she sighed.

Hearing Kate say his name reoriented him. He wanted them to experience the next part together, where they could give and take fairly. Gently, he lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist instead. He slowed his pace, enjoying the feel of his cock leisurely sliding in and out of her. Smothering her with his body, he covered her face with kisses and reached up to undo the knot keeping her in place. Once the belt was gone, Kate wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily, not at all caring that he was crushing her. 

“Tell me again, princess,” Seth said, looking into her green eyes, now clear and focused on him. “Tell me what you want.”

She reached in between them and rubbed her clit. “Your cum, Daddy. I want your cum inside me.”

Seth resumed his rapid pace, pounding into Kate so hard the mattress creaked noisily under them and the bed frame slammed against the wall. Thankfully, there were no neighbors. 

“Daddy,” Kate stammered as she clenched around him. 

“I'm here, baby.” He plunged his cock deeper and harder into her, watching her tummy bulge each time he bottomed out. They were both so close to tipping over the edge. He leaned down and kissed her again, swallowing her moans and whimpers. With their foreheads pressed together, Seth let out a loud groan and gave Kate what she wanted, filling her pussy with his cum. At the same time, Kate wailed, rubbing small circles on her clit as she found her own release. Breathlessly, Seth carefully pulled out of her and a white pool of liquid trickled out of her hole, down her ass and on to the bed sheets. Damn, that looked incredible. Kate dipped her fingers into her pussy, shoving his sticky load back inside. She had to surprise him one more time, didn't she?

Kate was still playing herself when he rolled off her and fell beside her on the pillows. Seth watched her for a moment before he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him. He checked her wrists to make sure she was fine and pressed a kiss on each pulse point. Sometimes, he didn't think he was worthy of her trust. Seth pushed her blonde hair from her face, absorbing her radiating beauty because that's what Kate did. She radiated, especially after they just fucked. She kissed him gently, the total opposite of everything they just did to each other. When they pulled away, Kate was smiling at him and combing her fingers through his gray beard. 

“You still like it when it tickles you?” Seth asked.

“Yes,” she said, pressing a kiss on his prickly cheek.

He chuckled. “If I had known how older guys with beards made you so horny, I would have grown one a long time ago.”

“Excuse me? Ever since I dyed my hair, it's like you can't stop fucking me,” Kate said. “I'm starting to think you have a thing for blondes.”

He twirled a strand of her blond hair around his index finger. “No, Goldilocks, I have a thing for _you_.” 

The truth was Seth knew how Kate went from being a choir girl to a girl who wore black leather and drank whiskey, and he also knew how she learned to suck cock, talk dirty, and fuck hard. 

“So, how did you like your first one night stand?” he asked.

“It was fun.” She blushed. “I like when we play pretend.”

Like pretending to be strangers having sex. Like pretending Kate wasn't on the pill. Like pretending she was his little girl and he was her Daddy. Like pretending he owned this bar when it really belonged to one of Uncle Eddie's old buddies who was letting them hide out here for awhile.

But every touch, every kiss, everything that felt good...that was all real. 

Kate sat up, resting her pussy right against his cock. He gripped her waist and slowly rocked her back and forth over his dick. He was semi-hard, and she was still wet enough that he could slip right back inside her without any problems—and maybe he would just so he could watch her bounce on top of him.

“What should we do next time?” she asked.

He watched her tits sway with each hypnotic roll of her hips. “I was thinking naughty school girl in detention, you know, pigtails, plaid skirt, no panties...”

“Kinky, but your hair's not long enough yet for pigtails,” Kate said, ruffling his hair. 

Seth growled. "Just for that, I'm gonna spank your ass.”

She laughed and turned around on his lap. “Promise?” she said, wiggling her cute butt at him.

It was too tempting to resist. Seth grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks before bringing the palm of his hand down hard on her bottom. Kate let out a yelp, and he smiled as her pale skin turned a bright shade of red. 

Kate looked over her shoulder at him with a twinkle in her eye. “Do you want me to count, _sir_?” 

Seth smirked and spanked her hard again. “What do you think?”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! But, are you really? You know Seth and Kate love role-playing :)


End file.
